


不开车的为什么先生被逼链接

by littleprinces



Category: Y2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprinces/pseuds/littleprinces





	

"为什么突然会想要恋爱呢？"

呜哇哇哇哇这个问题太复杂了为什么先生也不想要探求为甚么了啦！二宫醒来时脑袋依旧迷迷糊糊的，一夜无梦全拜酒精所赐，可他还是在清醒的一瞬间想起了昨晚的吻。

该不会甚至还......做了吧......二宫慢慢腾腾小心翼翼拉开被子检查，发现蓝精灵内裤还好好地穿着，后庭也很舒适，丝毫没有疼痛或其他异常的感觉，便长舒一口气。诶等等，为什么是后面，为什么我要接受自己为受的那一方啊？！应该检查Jr好吗Jr！他拉开小内内瞧了一眼，这么精神应该是没有使用过吧，绝对没用过！

胡思乱想了好一阵子二宫才终于从床上起来了，樱井翔早已不知去向，屋子也打扫得干干净净的，垃圾也被提走了， 仿佛没来过一样。

"什么也没有，"二宫提醒自己，"你和他之间什么也没发生，应该说，什么也不能够发生。"他洗了把冷水脸才冷静下来，想刷刷手机看新闻，这才发现LINE工作群快要爆炸了。

圣诞节当天冲去电视台开会并不是什么新鲜事，即便这个圣诞节还恰好在周日，即使自己本就应该休假，即使宿醉刚醒只想好好睡个回笼觉。好吧好气哦可还是要保持微笑，任性妄为的导演谁惹得起。

要准时赶到的话只能打车，毕竟这大早上的开车估计还算在酒驾范围之内，二宫算了算车费，还是决定坐地铁，于是待他抵达时会议都开始了快二十分钟了。

"这就是非冠名番组的优势了，主持人随时可换。"刚轻手轻脚在最边的位置上坐下来，二宫就听见导演来了这么一句。

"那人选您想好了吗？还是需要我们准备推荐名单？"制片助理问道。

"岂止想好，以我的工作效率，现已洽谈好几个了。"导演洋洋自得地回答，"其中有两位我觉得挺合适的，经验老道、主持功力强，是时候深入谈谈了。"

"抱歉打断一下，为什么要换掉现在的MC？"二宫听得一头雾水，只好发话提问。

"你为什么自己不会看呢？收视率表就挂在墙上，一期比一期低，前天那期也差强人意。"

"恕我直言，这能全怪罪到主持人头上？"二宫也不知道自己哪儿来的勇气当着这么多人面质疑导演，可话已说出口，收不回来了。

"那怪谁？做MC当然要对收视率负责。难道怪辛辛苦苦做企划的在场各位吗？怪你吗AD桑？你出企划的前几期节目收视率也很低哦。话说你最近怎么回事，虽说时临时召集开会，但你作为副导演最后一个才到，还要不要这份工作了。"

"关于迟到的问题非常抱歉，我只是觉得忽然换MC的话观众也会有疑问的吧。"二宫自知理亏不应再多讲，可他就是气不过去，管不住嘴。

"U shut up！还学会顶嘴了，换掉风评不佳的MC有什么好疑问的？之所以请他是因为他各方， 形象好，现在呢？差评如潮。明天大制片人就回来了，我现在只需要能提高收视的好建议，别的不需要，OK？"

二宫闭嘴不说话了，说到底也就是怕制片人回来责难，所以不管三七二十一先把这口大锅甩出去。

会议结束后他按导演的要求继续留在办公室写报告，从第一期到最新一期，挨个儿检查收视率曲线并做出数据分析。这工作量可不是盖的，并且要在今天之内完成，他一边拼命写报表一边刷着工作群的记录，看看有没有什么把柄可抓。

最后会议的结论是下一期播出之后如果收视率持续低迷的话，主持人就绝对要换掉。如果有人在群里发出什么影响不佳的言论，最好是导演亲口说的，发到社交网络上指不定会扳回一成胜算，引领网友们攻击节目组或请愿樱井翔继续主持。想到这里二宫手抖了一下，能想到这法子也实在是太令人震惊了。真的要为樱井翔做到这一步吗？于情于理都是极不专业极不敬业的，他犹豫不定，又总觉得不能任由导演把锅甩到樱井翔身上。

其间他还收到樱井翔邀约一起吃晚餐的短讯，可他哪里有空吃饭，连抽根烟的时间都没，便直接拒绝了。直到十点过对方又打电话来，他才懒洋洋地接起，发完报告终稿关上办公室门，直奔楼下去见樱井翔。

对方在电话里说有事情想找他，于是待在台里等着。二宫不知道樱井有什么事，他倒有要紧事要讲的，便一直通着话来到约定的电视台门前圣诞树下才挂断了，见他手里提着礼品袋一样的东西。

"对不起，让你久等了。"

"没关系，喏，送给你的，Merry Christmas。"

原来这是送给自己的礼物，二宫该想伸出手去接，忽然发觉哪里不对，便缩回手质疑道："等一下，为什么要送我礼物？"

"问为什么才奇怪吧？圣诞节送个礼有什么不对的。难不成......你真把昨晚的事儿全给忘了？"

回想到昨夜发生的事二宫又是一阵脸红心跳，他环顾四周，有相识的不相识的路过，有意没意的盯了他俩一眼。

"忘倒是没法忘的，"他实在觉得不妥，便压低了音量说，"但为什么要选这么个地儿呢。"

"这里有什么不方便的吗？圣诞树下面不正好？"

"我是说这都什么节骨眼儿了，你为什么还有心思想无关紧要的事。"

二宫说完才意识到樱井翔的手方才还伸直了想把礼物递给他，此刻终于放了下来，不耐烦地回了句：

"为什么你总是问这么多为什么呢？为什么先生。"

"你！"听到这句他愣神了三秒钟，憋红了脸吼道，"你偷看我手机！"

"抱歉......"樱井翔知道自己急得说漏了嘴，摸摸头道歉，"我不是故意看的......真是不小心瞄到。"

"别说了，你跟我来。"

不便继续在人来人往的大门口继续谈事情，二宫拉着樱井翔去了夜里人烟稀少的吸烟区，忍了一整天，实在有点憋不住了。

"介意吗？"点烟之前他问了句，虽然烟和打火机已经迫不及待地摸出来了。

"当然不介意，给我也来一根吧。"

"不可以，你这个这闹着绯闻的艺人在大庭广众之下抽什么烟，快离我三米远。"

樱井翔退了三两步。

"快把帽子和口罩都戴好了。"

樱井翔戴好口罩帽子和墨镜，问道，"好了，还有什么要求？"

"没了，"二宫连吸了三大口才满足，"樱井君你有什么话先说吧，等我吸完这支烟我再讲。"

"好的，我们交往吧。"

咳咳咳咳，二宫被烟呛得眼泪直流，连连摆手，"不行不行不行。"

"为什么不可以？我们昨晚都chu过了。"

"那绝对是一时冲动的吧？酒后吐真言酒后乱性......哦不，酒后乱吻什么的。"

"这我的确不能否认，当时确实是因为看见有些醉意的二宫君太过可爱，才忍不住chu的。但我今天考虑再三，确认了自己的心意。"

"打住！打住，我不要听。"二宫丢掉第一根烟头，复又点燃一支。

"为什么？"

"我不要听你说喜欢我这种鬼话，因为不可能。"

"为什么要这样说呢，二宫君。"

"因为没有理由啊，我和你根本就是两个世界的人，虽然我的确是个good-looking guy没错，但是樱井君其实一点也不了解我吧。我不是名人，你在网络上查不到我任何资料，怎么可能仅仅见过数次一起吃过两顿饭就说喜欢？"

"难道不可以一见钟情吗？"

"那你对我是一见钟情吗？"

"那倒不是。"

"所以说，都什么时候了你还有心思想这些无关紧要的。反正你不可以喜欢我。"

"为什么我不可以喜欢你？"

"为什么你今晚老是在问为什么啊？为什么先生是我才对吧？你不是已经知道了吗，是在挖苦我吗？"二宫气急败坏地掏出手机翻开照片递给樱井看截图，都是LINE工作群里导演闲聊时发的吐槽MC以及说要换掉他的证据，"这种时候还想着谈情说爱的话，也太奇怪了吧。"

"喜欢一个人也要分时间地点的话，也太辛苦了。"

"生活就是这么辛苦，而且这大概不单是时间地点的问题，而是我们不可以在一起。"

"为什么先生一定是想好答案才会这么说的吧。可以告诉我原因吗？"

"因为，"二宫想，如果说自己配不上他，一定会被当场否决掉；如果说希望先解决工作上的问题，他一定会让自己等着。不知哪里来的自信，他总觉得自己能猜透对方，于是他回答，"我不知道樱井桑对我到底是什么感情，大抵与我对你是不同的。"

海风拂过时二宫冻得直发抖，后悔自己没多戴围巾，实在冷得厉害。

"这样啊，"樱井翔耸耸肩故作轻松地回答，"那么，这个就作为二宫君昨天帮助我的回礼好了，请你收下。"

"我不要。"二宫顽固地拒绝着。

"那我就扔掉了，谢谢二宫君，工作上的事情我会好好处理的。以后也请多多指教了。"语毕他当真把口袋塞进了垃圾桶里，深深地朝二宫鞠了个躬，像感激工作人员那样，真诚又有礼貌。

直到樱井翔转身离开，二宫始终一言不发继续抽着烟，将自己躲在藏在弥漫烟雾里。找不到合适的词语安慰对方安慰自己，索性便什么也不说了。

樱井翔对他喜欢的程度他不知道，但他知道对方没撒谎，自己也没在撒谎。樱井翔不是那种随随便便会搞暧昧的人，所以他大抵真的是喜欢自己的，二宫苦笑一声，多么幸运。可自己对他更多的是崇拜之心把，好不容易终于确定将他当做一名与众不同的堂堂正正的爱豆来看待，却要由自己亲自打破这个印象吗？只是与一名女星撞倒同一处的照片就引起轩然大波，要是被发觉与一名同性交往会怎样？甚至还是同事关系，一定会被人诟病说他利用工作关系泡妞，哦不对，钓男人。诶怎么形容好像都不太合适。总之在这个节骨眼上，他不愿樱井翔的形象再受任何影响。

如果可以的话，他真不想知道樱井翔的任何秘密，破坏他在电视上和工作单位所见无暇形象的任何秘密，即便这个迷迷就是他自己。

抽完身上最后一根烟时二宫想要不要翻开垃圾桶把樱井翔的礼物捡回来，可这样好脏，这样的自己也太可笑。


End file.
